Most trailers utilize some form of rotational support structure. Typically this support is a central shaft for a rotating wheel or gear otherwise known as an axle. There are several types of axles currently available in various types of environments. Amongst those found on wheeled vehicles, there are two primary types; namely, a fixed wheel to axle and a rotating wheel on fixed to vehicle axle. The first, as its name implies has the axle fixed to the wheels so that axle rotates along with them; the second type has the axle fixed to the vehicle, such that the wheels rotate around the axle and are not fixedly attached thereto.
In the first case, there are bearings or bushing provided at the mounting points where the axle is supported. In the latter case, a bearing or bushing sits inside a central hole in the wheel thereby permitting the wheel or gear to rotate around the axle. There are various other types of axles currently available. It should be noted that a spindle or arm is fixedly attached to the end of the axle by welding in the latter case (rotating wheel on fixed to vehicle axle) such that the wheel can rotate thereupon.
However, a problem arises when the spindle becomes damage as it is difficult for there to be a simple repair solution to this problem for users in an off road or difficult environment. Additionally, past solutions have required the worn or damage spindle to be removed by welding torch requiring a great deal of down time. Further, it is desirable that the solution be cost effective and easy for a user to correct as it is costly to replace the worn or damaged spindle even sometimes necessitating the replacement of the entire axle itself.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.